under the moon's gaze
by SapphireHeartStrings
Summary: Fionna enjoys the day where she can go adventuring ,party and save all kinds of people but then she meets marshal lee the vampire king who shows her what she's been missing out on at night
1. The meeting

**Hi ppl! This is my first ever story ^^ I have been away from fanfiction for a while and now I have decided to come back and edit all the chapters of this story. **

**Enjoy the story!**

"I'm telling you cake, the Ice queen sure is a crazy old penguin lady that's getting on my last nerve " I said as I ran through the hail quickly with my ruby sword, annoyance clear on my face .

"Don't forget that she's also the stupidest person in Oohh" said cake grumpily.

After we destroyed the evil Ice angels that she sent to kidnap prince gumball she threw the broken ice all over the sky in anger and flew away creating this flippen hail.

"Bird brain" I said as I whacked another hail with my ruby sword.

"That is offensive to birds everywhere, and I should know how big a bird brain is ,it is still too smart for that old ice nerd" cake's voice came out muffled ,she was hiding in my backpack to avoid being beaten to pulp by the hail like me.

I laughed " got that right anyway open the door puh-leassse" cake jumped out of my bag and turned her hand to a key and unlocked the door I don't think I'll ever admit this to cake but I was pretty jealous of her radical powers.

Cake sighed and fell face first on the couch I could hear her purring loudly and smiled at her we've been Adventuring the whole day I was pretty Beat too.

I patted cake's furry head "goodnight you" my only response

Was cake's burp .

I changed to my red pj's then sat on the bed and sighed

Weird I don't remember having a lump on my bed..Poke poke..Hmm wonder what it is, it's pretty hard..Poke poke poke..Maybe cake brought in some dead mice again..Poke poke..or maybe.. Poke poke p- GRAB!

"WHAT THE HAY" I said whatever was under my blanket grabbed my hand I started kicking it hard but then it grabbed my foot too.

"YOUR GOING DOWN BLANKET" I struggled as much as I can but the mysterious thing had my right arm and left foot so it was hard to move.

Whatever it was, it was rising and rising what the hell is this thing? Till the blanket slowly slipped away to reveal …a couple of black eyes staring at me sparkling with amusement..Oh my glob..

They belonged to a boy with jet black hair that was sloppy and a bit spiky and had pale slightly blue skin.

"As much as I like being kicked do that again and I won't be as nice " he said with a smooth voice his grip tightening a bit on my hand I stayed quiet for a second shock over coming me, then I growled and raised my other hand he only tilted his head and smirked as if asking for a challenge.

Before I could reach him though he floated away from the bed laughing at my awed reaction then he stopped at a corner and smirked more showing off two sharp fangs that seemed to be staring down at me .

Well at least I now that he's a vampire now which just makes things slightly worse for me.

"H-Hey get down from there or better yet get out of my house!"I said looking up at him and glaring at his amused look trying not to show how spooked I was after all Cake was always going in and on about hw scary vampire's were I just didn't know they still existed.

He edged away from the corner ( yeah that's what I thought he probably just realized who he's messing with) then he looked at me and stared down at my pj's they were slightly revealing I fought the urge to wrap my arms around them to stop him from looking and floated towards me oh holy cow.

"Your house?" he laughed again I could tell that he must have gotten

Bitten a long time ago seeing how comfortably he rolled on his back and floated with ease not to mention he could talk normally despite having fangs sticking out of his mouth "you're lucky im not kicking you out" he said narrowing his eyes so that he was looking at me from under his long lashes.

I remembered putting a dagger under the table with no time to think I ran towards it with full speed ,he didn't even seem a little surprised and flew past me quickly then stopped right in front of me his feet touching the ground .

He then took hold of both my sleeves and laughed oh he is so anno-he looked me in the eye with a plain face and slowly smiled not smirked –confusing .

I heard footsteps coming closer and we both turned to see the top of cakes head "geez Fionna with all the racket you've bee-" she stopped frozen in her tracks and stared at the vampire boy wide eyed then stared at me I could see the fur on her shoulders slowly rising poor Cake .

While he was distracted I got out of his hold not missing the surprised look on his face and ran towards cake she quickly hid behind me.

He smirked and crossed his arms staring at me with one eyebrow raised then floated to the window but turned his head to look at me for a while then said "see you later Fionna" he put a leg out of the window but I just couldn't let him go without understanding a few things .

"WAIT!" I said earning a look from cake .He turned and stared "well? what is it?" I played with my hair and looked at the floor "who are you? And do you have some kind of past with this house?" I asked he floated near me his face showed no signs of emotions.

He looked at a floorboard intensely then it came off he then smirked and looked at my pj's again and ripped a bit off the sleeve "hey! What the plum are you doing ?" he then sucked the color leaving it gray and withered I could hear cake gasp .he floated near the window again "M for marshal lee "he said not bothering to turn this time and jumped off deciding that was enough to answer me I looked down and sure enough there was an M on the floorboard.

**please review and sorry if it was a bit ooc but don't worry marshall lee isn't as creepy as he seems you'll see on the next chapter**

**see ya !**


	2. lets fly!

**So here's the second chapter have fun reading and plz review ^^**

**And Teemo is beemo's gender bender but I wasn't sure what his/her gender even was :S so sorry if I got it wrong. **

I stared at the zombie bagels face as it got up from the ground groaning and grunting I bit my lip trying to think of a way to kill it, before it kills me.

I fired my pistol at it but it dodged easily and got hold of my neck with its slimy fingers no no!

My energy was draining and draining till there was nothing left then darkness took over the screen and the red flashing words 'GAME OVER' took its place.

"Oh biscuits!" I said and threw Teemo's controller across the room .Teemo took it back and pushed it inside of him then said "low battery, low battery ".

I plugged him in his charger and sat on the couch flipping through the channels not really even paying attention to what was on.

Cake was on a date with Lord Monochromic leaving me alone and extremely bored out of my mind.

But she needs a bit of a break after that visit from the vampire or should I say marshal lee last week she's been acting paranoid going as far as trying to shut all the windows with nails and filling the house with garlic I of course couldn't stand the smell and convinced her to throw them away.

And he really didn't seem that bad maybe a little creepy but other than that he didn't really do anything other than coming in the house in the first place.

Not to mention he was pretty cute. I blushed at the thought and covered my face with my hands..No! My heart belongs to prince Gumball! Then again ,he has been hanging around vanilla princess lately talking about all kinds of science stuff that I didn't understand I started shaking my head trying to get it out of my mind when I heard something tapping against the window .

I walked towards it cake left my window alone since I didn't like the idea of nailing my window what if I need an escape route?

I opened it and felt the cool night breeze , nothing was there except the shining stars and the moon "hello anyone out there?" I said looking around I saw something moving in the distance probably a sheep or someth-"yo" marshal lee appeared out of nowhere inches away from my face.

"YOU!" I said taking a huge step back he apparently took it as an invitation to come in and floated right inside smirking lazily like a cat that just woke up.

"Me" he said slightly floating nearer to the ground so he could look me in the eye well almost. He was wearing a grey jacket with a dark blue cap, ripped jeans and red sneakers he caught me staring and smirked I looked away quickly.

"Why are you here again?" I said looking at him and glaring . He raised his eyebrow "didn't I tell you last time? I own this house and it's only natural to visit what I own " he said floating a little higher and closing his eyes. I glared at him the nerve of this guy!

"plus,I find you amusing and I've got lots of homes so I don't really mind you living here" he said floating towards me and twirling a lock of my hair on his finger.

I blushed and stepped back but he just floated closer I kept stepping back and he followed till I felt the wall behind me oh great now im stuck he leaned in a bit closer and looked me in the eye smirking I bet with my blushing red face right now I must have looked ridiculous I wasn't the type of girl to blush this easily so I wasn't sure what it meant or how I should react.

"But you know "he whispered no longer smirking "I wouldn't mind a little reward for my generosity" I felt my heart beat quicken and started to regret not nailing the window .

He looked at my blushing face again and my wide opened eyes and burst out laughing clutching his stomach he slowly floated down to the floor I glared at him trying to get my face back to normal.

He put his feet on the ground and wiped a tear out of his eyes "but seriously.. fly with me?" he said still smiling he reached out his pale hand to me and I unconsciously unclenched my fist they've been clenched ever since he got here and I was pretty sure I was going to use them a moment ago.

But now I just looked up at him surprised to see him genuinely smiling again I was also surprised when I slightly smiled back.

**Well that's all folks! (for this chapter anyway)**

**Sorry for the shortness ! I promise to make the next chapter longer**


	3. Dance Dance!

**Enjoy! And plz R&R**

I don't own Adventure time and the song is Animal by the neon trees

**or anything related to them but I do own my OC's!**

__

I shouldn't be here, I really shouldn't .Marshal was carrying me by my shoulders and we were soaring through the sky a couple of times he would let go then catch me again just for the fun of seeing me scared not that it really worked I mean come on an Adventurer like me ?Pfft yeah right.

"Would you stop doing that!" I said digging my nails into him after he tried it again okay maybe I was a little scared.

He just grinned at me seriously, why did I agree to this? I hardly know anything about him.

I know he used to own our house and might still own it, I know he's the vampire king because he bragged about it when I told him not to drop me '_you think a vampire king like me wouldn't be able to carry someone as light as you?' _ Were his words and I know that he looks pretty damn cute right now.

With the wind ruffling up the bangs under his cap and the carefree expression on his usually smirking face I sighed he turned with his eyebrow raised and I looked away pretending my nails were suddenly very interesting.

"So are we gonna land somewhere or what?" I said feeling kind of uncomfortable with how close he was holding me.

"Yes" he said in a deep voice frowning "im taking you to the depths of the underworld so you could be my mortal sacrifice" I opened my eyes as wide as dinner plates "W-what?" I said thankful that I had my ruby sword in my backpack.

Marshal laughed diabolically then put me down and ruffled my blonde hair which of course lead to me blushing... AGAIN.

"You're so easy to trick seriously can you be any more gullible?" he said rolling his eyes and taking his hand away.

"Pfft whatever "I said crossing my arms .

"Anyways we're here" he said I looked around we were outside a cave that was changing colors and I could hear the sound of distant music and the sound of the strong wind.

"W-where the stuff is here? It's freezing " I said wishing I had my sweater right now. "just a party a couple of my buds are throwing be warned it can get crazy if you're not up for it we could go back" he said taking off his jacket to reveal a black long sleeved T-shirt that ironically had a mouth with fangs and a tongue out.

"I'm up for it alright!" I said remembering the party's me and cake went too.

I must be developing a disease that makes me blush constantly did I mention I could see his flippen abs? He then reached out and put the jacket around my shoulders "Err…" I said he just rolled his eyes as if to say 'just put it on' I did and muttered "thanks".

"does it look alright?" I said I personally wasn't sure what kind of party this was and my bunny ears and my jean shorts might stick out he looked at me and s-wait a minute is that a blush ! Awesome didn't even know vampires could blush.

"cool lets go" he said stepping towards the cave I followed quickly and took a deep breath ready to witness some gruesome looking monsters shockingly marshal took my hand and squeezed It as if sensing that I was preparing myself but nothing could prepare me for what I saw .

Goblins were moon walking, pixie's were playing with the skeletons ,Donny was chasing the house people, some pirates where passed out and I think I even saw Billy rocking out with a bunch of people on the floor .

"This party is mathematical!" I yelled to marshal over the music he nodded to me and smirked as we made our way through the crowd he stopped suddenly and I was too busy looking around to notice then crashed into his back he turned around and a ghost, a werewolf and what I assumed was another vampire boy came into view.

"What's up dudes? Told ya I wouldn't take long Devin" marshal said moving aside so they could see me the vampire boy smiled bearing his fangs yep, definitely a vamp.

"This is Fionna guys, Fionna meet Roxy" he said pointing to the ghost she smiled "your ears are radical! Bunny chic!" she said rocking her transparent head to the music I could tell from her features that she must have been very pretty when she was alive.

"Max " he said pointing to the werewolf who had shaggy dark Blue hair and shimmering yellow eye's "nice to meet youuuuu" he said howling .

"And Devin their all my band members" marshal said Devin nodded to me while smirking to marshal he had striking red hair and just like marshal had slightly pale blue skin he then said "so Fionna what do you think of the party so far?"

I smiled "it's pretty awesome dude and there's so many people is that peppermint maid? Whoa what's she doing here?" Devin shrugged and said "oh yeah bro your axe bass is backstage why don't you set it up well be right there"

Marshal gave Devin a look but went back stage anyway I looked at them and said "it's pretty cool that you're in a ba-"I want you to date Marshal" Devin said interrupting me I stared at him like he grew to heads which wouldn't be surprising in this party "what?" I said are all vampire's this confusing?.

Devin had this strange look in his eye "it's for a good reason and I don't think you'll refuse seeing how you look at him and all " he said causally smirking I tried raising my eyebrow failing miserably then said "I don't think it's up to you to decide that".

Devin just looked me in the eye's and said "think about it" then walked away with the others who just stood there staring.

Roxy stopped walking and turned around still rocking her head even though the music stopped "you know I once dated a zombie "she said "but he was so not classy so I dumped him" it wasn't any of my business but I was curious about zombies.

"What happened?" I asked she started rocking her head harder and said"oh we went to an all you can eat buffet and he tried to eat the waiters" I nodded looking like I heard this kind of stuff all the time "and he wouldn't offer me any body parts!" I stopped nodding she chuckled and grinned saying "messing with you bunny chic!" and floated away I smirked and went to greet peppermint maid.

"What's up peppermint maid?"I said looking down at her "oh nothing deary just looking for the best goblin to slay "I chuckled she's such a joker "I will slay him when the lights go down "she said looking around in her purse.

Slowly a beat started and the band was walking on the stage which was now full of smoke. Max was on the drum ,Roxy on the keyboard and Devin on the guitar then marshal came into view smirking with this cool looking red axe bass then he stared singing and playing it .

_"Here we go again..I kind of one to be more then friends _

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied"_

Everyone cheered and began dancing like crazy I joined them and somehow ended up in the front with marshal looking down at me well, that just made my dancing slow down.

_"Here we go again, were sick like animals we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal, and iam afraid I won't get out alive! No I won sleep tonight.."_

His voice was awesome and you could tell he so into the musicby the way he was slightly swaying and the way his eye's seemed to light up.

_"OH,OH I want some more !OH,OH what are you waiting fo-o-o-or? Take a bite of my heart tonight!"_

_OH,OH I want some more !OH,OH what are you waiting fo-o-o-or? Take a bite of my heart tonight!"_

Max was howling to some of the lyrics which only made the song sound more great.

"_Here we are again I feel he chemicals kicking in !it's getting heavier!_

_I wanna run and hide yeah I wanna run and hide!_

_I do it every time you're killing me noow!but I won't be denied by you the animal inside of you!_

Marshal lee started floating a bit and it looked like he didn't even notice.

He smirked when he saw me shaking my hips to the beat.

_OH,OH I want some more !OH,OH what are you waiting fo-o-o-or? Take a bite of my heart tonight!"_

_OH,OH I want some more !OH,OH what are you waiting fo-o-o-or? Take a bite of my heart tonight!"_

Everyone screamed when they finished and marshal floated down from the stage and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a girl scream I turned around and jumped out of the way just as a group of fan girls ran towards Marshal Lee.

Marshal was completely surrounded and I could barely see the top of his head the girls screamed things like "you were so great" or "can I take a picture with you?" and I could hear marshal chuckling it kind of made my stomach feel weird so I walked away from the scene.

I saw Max near the drinks and slowly walked over to him .He looked at me and smiled showing his very sharp, very big teeth "I liked it when you howled "I said.

"I don't a-always transform you know "he said with difficulty looking at the moon guess it must be hard with his teeth in all.

"Only when t-the moon is full "he said I nodded eager to hear more and said "I think it's pretty cool that you can play the drums in werewolf form then" he grinned but then frowned "W-we might go soon they might come".

I was about to ask who was coming when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see yep you guessed it marshal smiling at me with one of those genuine smiles of his.

"Aren't you gonna play another song? You were Mathematical! Like TAAAN tann" I said and started doing the air guitar oh glob please make me stop marshal did, he took hold of my face (extremely blushing face) and pulled me to the dance floor but not before looking at Max in an alerting way.

"How about we dance?" he said grabbing me by my waist and I held my breath wow that's a great way to tell me to be quiet.

It was a slow song and Roxy was singing hushing the people and creatures who just a few minutes ago were going crazy I relaxed and closed my eyes well this feels nice..I was dancing with a vampire something I never thought I would do what's next? Hugging a zombie? Smooching with a wizard? Or maybe even flirting with Lord Voldomert?

__

**Done! Well that took a lot out of me but I did promise for a longer chapter ** **and yes I WATCHED the harry potter movie finale ISN'T IT AWESOME?**


	4. Heart ache

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while but I have been busy with some things *cough* like watching Anime*cough* . Anyway enjoy and please review … it inspires me XD!**

_**x**__****_

I tried to keep my tears from falling down my face failing miserably .Cake looked at me sympathetically and squeezed my shoulders in attempt to calm me down, you are probably wondering what got me in this sad, depressing and miserable state.

Cake and I just witnessed Prince Gumball confessing his feelings to Vanilla princess at a ball he was throwing I frowned deeply remembering the scene.

' _I have kept this secret long enough Vanilla Princess ,and it seems illogical to keep it any longer ' Prince Gumball said a blush forming on his already pink skin 'You amaze me with your scientific knowledge and your love for the candy kingdom and I have developed feelings for you so I guess what im trying to say is..Could you possibly have feelings for me too?' he was really red now and a crowd has developed around the two._

_Princess Vanilla smiled and played with her snow white hair then hugged him sending cheers through the crowd while I stood still and watched wide eyed, feeling as though someone was squeezing my heart painfully._

I ran away pushing through the crowd hurriedly with cake right behind me which lead us here, in the Dark forest.

I mean sure I have been busy lately with the increase in monsters and all that but it's only been a couple of weeks and I thought we were crushing on each other before ,_** I**_ was crushing on him anyway .

"Think of it like this Fionna, you are just one heart break away from finding that perfect dude the one that's going to fall madly in love with you and treat you in an Awesome way" Cake said patting my head I sighed and said "Thanks cake your pretty math " even though I didn't really feel better I'm glad she was here helping me through this.

"Hey you hear that?"Cake said her white ears twitching. I listened and at first I only heard the howls of the wind but then I started hearing this eerie but beautiful melody.

I got up trying to figure out which direction it was coming from "come on Cake let's check it out" I said smoothing down my blue dress I looked at it, it was strapless and shiny with a bow behind and a puffy short bottom I feel like I got all dressed up for nothing I paced quickly towards the sound desperate for a distraction.

I could hear the music getting louder and louder and I walked faster .Cake was struggling to follow me till I stopped and gasped at what I saw.

Marshal Lee was strumming on his bass his eyes closed, He was floating above a lake inches away from the water and he just looked amazing. I just stood there then I slowly put my hand in my backpack and pulled out my phone then took a picture and grinned in a sort of creepy way.

The flash made him turn around and hiss as if he was on defense mood. Cake yelped and paled a bit and I quickly hid my phone hoping he didn't see it.

Marshal stopped hissing and put his feet on the ground smirking when he realized it was me and said " look who it is you staking me or something Fionna? Wait don't answer that guess the fact that you just took my picture without asking proves you are a stalker"

I didn't say anything and just looked at him trying to think of what to do.

He walked closer his eyes scanning my dress he then slightly smirked and said "not bad kid, anyway what's wrong? Usually by now you would blush or say something".

I did actually blush but I guess my makeup covered it or something or what's left of it anyway I was sure glad I didn't put a lot of eye makeup or my face would have looked awful.

"It is n-none of your b-business now go away!" Cake said trying sound threatening Marshal just raised his eyebrow(something that he does a lot I noticed) and she hid behind me quickly.

"So" Marshal said ignoring Cake and leaning closer to me" why are you so dresse-" He suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes noticing some marks on my cheek then he edged even closer to my face I bet my makeup couldn't hide my blush now.

"Wha-" I started to say but he interrupted me and said in a serious voice "you were crying weren't you?"

I took a deep breath and told him about it with cake shooting me glances every now and then, he listened paying attention the whole time taking it all in.

"So that's what happened "I said looking at the ground I was after all a bit embarrassed.

Marshal looked troubled for a second wondering how to react to the news then he smirked and messed up my hair and said "Bonniebeu? Seriously I think you can do way better kid"

I smiled a bit and turned to cake who was nodding to show she agreed with him.

"Besides, he will probably regret it and it shouldn't last too long from what I heard" Marshal said floating slightly away to play his bass again .

I remembered how happy they seemed ,the smiles on their faces and found myself sort of wanting them to stay together I mean sure I was upset about it but it's the first time I have ever seen Prince Gumball so happy and I wanted it to last.

I frowned again oh glob, my feelings are just so messed up right now and then I sighed loudly cake patted my head again.

Marshal turned around and saw me frowning again then put his bass down, now Marshal lee was not the sort of guy that feels sympathy towards people so he didn't really comfort anyone and quite frankly he didn't even know how to ,so he did what most people do when they don't know what to do in a situation, copy the movies.

Marshal walked on the ground hesitantly and I looked up at him strangely. His bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't really see the expression on his face.

He stopped right in front of me then slowly grabbed my waist I held my breath in my lungs wondering what the plum he was doing and Cake just stood there her jaw to the floor. He then put his other arm around me and...H-hugged me?

He was doing it gently as if I was as fragile as glass he then murmured into my ear "it's going to be okay, just dust yourself off and move on".

I stood there while he stopped holding me and then smirked at my awed expression. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"W-why did y-y-you do that?" I stammered trying to sound a little peeved .Marshal grinned and said picking up his bass "don't even try it Fionna I knew you liked it but don't get used to it" he turned away facing the forest "because I _do not hug people_ and I am not planning to start now" he then walked away disappearing into the shadows of the forest…oh wait there he is! And now he is gone again.

"He sure likes showing us his back doesn't he?" Cake said startling me I kind of forgot she was here since she's been so quiet..Just observing..Which is really creepy.

I nodded still kind of dazed "but you know what Fionna I don't think he's all that scary, still scary but a little less" she continued I smiled at her and she super sized to let me sit on her back.

I laid back and looked at the beautiful moon then closed my eyes and said "you know something Cake? I've never really noticed this before but the moon it's… pretty dazzling isn't it?"

**sorry 4 all the grammar mistakes I promise I'll work on it 4 the next one **


	5. Missing you

_**Hi people!**_

**I'm sorry I have been away for a while and to make it up I'll work harder on the story!**

~Enjoy~

Weeks,

It's been weeks since I last saw him I tried not to let it get to me I really did but I couldn't get his face out of my head or his laugh or his voice and it bothered me a lot.

Me and Cake fought monsters as usual and I tried not to let it show, how much I was missing him.

After he helped me that night in the forest he's been showing up in our house a lot not that I really mind even Cake's started to warm up to him.

His last visit was actually a bit strange now that I think about it.

_Marshall looked like he was in deep thought I was telling him about the evil tree me and Cake beat up._

_"….and then I punched it in the face and it fell backwards you should have seen it dude! "_

_"Sounds great Fionna" he said not really paying attention to me and staring out the window frowning._

_I went quiet and watched him as he gripped his sides and licked his lips while his eyes seemed to be scanning something out the window. _

_"Marshall? You seem a bit jumpy is something wrong?"I asked my eye's showing the concern I felt._

_He smiled at me "course everything's fine it is when I'm with you anyway" he whispered the last part and winked._

_I wasn't convinced but my heart did flip at his words .He snickered at me and ruffled my hair up "you're so fun to tease Fionna but unfortunately I have to go now as the night's still young and my other mistress's await" he said dramatically while clutching my shoulders._

_"Shut up" I said NOT blushing I was getting good at controlling the blushing thing._

_Marshall slowly leaned in close and smirked wanting to see me blush but I was a tough cookie! (well I was practically going crazy inside) he then turned his head and k-kissed my cheek ._

_That did it I was really blushing now he smirked again and floated out the window satisfied with his victory. I sighed when he left and clutched my fast beating heart._

And that was the last time I saw him I really did miss him the way he teases me, how he gets excited when he sings, how he makes me feel better and how he looks so carefree all the time I've sort of gotten used to all of it.

I didn't want to believe I liked him more than a friend should, but there was just something about Marshall maybe it was that he was wicked but can be kind too or that he was always seemed interested in what I had to say.

I went out for a walk to clear my head it was pretty late and I was pretty sure I wouldn't see anybody a rustle in some bushes made me think otherwise.

But when I got closer it turned out to be a little oddly colored squirrel I turned around and screamed my lungs out because Marshall was standing before me.

I breathed out "you scared the pants out of me!" I said he just looked at me wide eyed Mouth open and didn't say anything I could hear him breathing hard.

"Dude?" I said reaching my hand out he stumbled back and that's when I noticed it he was gripping his side which was dripping with very dark colored blood I screamed again.


	6. Memories

Here's another chapter!

Thank u reviewers ^^ and everyone who added this story to their favorites

_Words that are italic represent thoughts _

Marshall lee was not in a good mood.

Not only was Fionna basically dragging him by the shoulder to her house which surprised him because he didn't know she had that kind of strength, He also hated that he would have to explain what happened knowing it would hurt Fionna if he didn't tell her.

"Hang on Marshall we are almost there" Fionna said her beautiful baby blue eyes showing concern.

Marshall smiled weakly "You really are worrying over nothing you know I've been through much worse something like this won't kill someone like me "_or more like something_ _like me_ Marshall thought.

Fionna didn't say anything but pursed her lips and looked forward walking faster.

After a few seconds Marshall could see the top of Fionna and Cakes house .Fionna hurried in and walked past cake who raised an eyebrow then seeing Fionna's expression and Marshall's blood stained shirt followed behind .

She slowly helped him to a chair then turned to Cake ''You get the medical kit I'll get the wet towel "Cake nodded and they both rushed out leaving the growing-more-uncomfortable-by-the-minute vampire to himself.

He sighed it really wasn't a big deal it's not like the wound wouldn't heal in a few hours didn't they know vampire's recover fast?

Sure most vampire's stay in nightosphere but it was a known fact.

Nightosphere..Marshall wasn't too fond of the place but he tolerated it ,it was after all where his kingdom was located. The place was partly flames and partly forest with hundreds of creatures .

They didn't have a sun there just the pale sapphire moon that never went down and Marshall could honestly say he missed it a little it was after all his home once, before he was forced to run away by The Conclave who controlled everything and somehow they even managed to find him here in the land of OoO.

Fionna came in with Cake behind her carrying a medical kit which made Marshall push his painful memories aside and mask his expression with a slight smirk.

"Marshall show me your wound" Fionna said awkwardly holding a bottle and a towel .

"You know vampires heal really fast there is no need for this "Marshall said but Fionna just furrowed her brows and kept telling him to show her.

Marshall grinned "Fine if you want to see me topless so badly " Fionna rolled her eyes as Marshall took off his shirt to reveal a not so deep wound sure there was blood but the wound did look small.

Cake gasped and said "And people ask me why I'm so afraid of vampires"

Fiona gave him the medical kit anyway "Just in case " she said looking at him under her long lashes Marshall's face stayed expressionless for a moment while he was staring at her then slowly smirked.

Fionna sat next to him after Cake went to get hot chocolate for Fionna and her and tomato juice for Marshall.

"So you planning on telling me what happened dude?" Fionna said peering in his eyes.

Marshall tensed up a bit and said "Fine I'll tell you ..just don't judge me for this ."

He ran his hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes remembering the memories he tried so hard to forget.

_Marshall looked out of the window his hand on his cheek obviously bored. He was sitting on his throne waiting for news from Devin his best friend since birth and his loyal servant. Recently there were rumors spreading about how The Conclave wanted to kill some unknown vampire's for breaking their 'rules'._

_Marshall deeply hated The Conclave for their stupid rules__ they started out as simple things like staying in your coffin all day or floating without stop for more than 3 hours but then the rules got more serious like No goblins allowed in events or no werewolves howling in public even ghosts had a special time to stay in ._

_Marshall was usually a daredevil who never followed any rules but The Conclave were incredibly powerful and made it clear anyone who didn't follow the rules would be eliminated._

_They were supposedly only a myth but here they are now patrolling the streets for anyone to eliminate not that Marshall couldn't kill them easily but there were a lot of consequences for killing creatures like that and Marshall was in no hurry to face them especially since they made death seem pleasant._

_Devin entered through the door looking pale a letter in his hands he quickly ran to Marshall and gave it to him his eyes wide open._

_Marshall didn't say anything and ripped it open reading the words written neatly with ink._

_'__**The Conclave would like to inform The vampire king Marshall Lee that they have realized that the existence of the vampire race has been proven to be useless to Nightosphere and will only result in destruction of the land and overpopulation The Conclave will eliminate the vampire king first then continue with the rest of his kingdom this letter is to warn you not to leave Nightosphere resistance will only lead to failure **__._

_Marshall put the letter down rage consuming him Devin could clearly see he was mad but he honestly didn't know what to tell him to calm him down this wasn't a light matter ._

_"I'm going to kill them " Marshall said darkly ._

_Devin remained silent for a moment then said "Maybe we should just move get out while we can you know how honest they are they would only kill all the vampire's if they kill you first so if they can't get you …"  
>Marshall opened his mouth to object but the doors burst open to reveal seven hooded figures with long swords and a strange black mist surrounding them .<em>

_Marshall smirked and bared his fangs then charged ready to do whatever it took ._

__

**Ok so I know it's turning a bit into an action but it doesn't stay like that I promise .r&r!**


End file.
